


A Double-Ended Wire

by crazysnakey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I wrote this in two days, M/M, Minor Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Sad Ending, Songfic, except its pretty long, hinadam, i'm losing my MIND, i'm so sick of how there are barely any fics in the hinadam tag got that?, it seems unrequited but there's more to it than meets the eye, it was supposed to be 2k words, it's from Gundham's pov, minor soniaki, pls someone vibe with me on this, sonia and chiaki are doing their best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysnakey/pseuds/crazysnakey
Summary: Gundham didn't know what to make of the plain, ordinary-looking mortal who was always trying to spend time with him.And he sure as hell didn't know how to properly address his feelings for said mortal.A songfic to 'Two Birds on a Wire' by Regina Spektor.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Nanami Chiaki & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 25
Kudos: 104





	A Double-Ended Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song, btw: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bb3_oDWiD_w
> 
> I switched up some of the lyrics positions in my fic but the words are pretty much the same. The words in bold are the lyrics.

_**Two birds, on a wi~re** _

There was something about Hajime Hinata.

He didn’t know what exactly, but his gaze was always drawn to the brunet. One of the few, apart from the Dark Queen, who willingly spent time with him and seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. He didn’t shy away from him or turn away in disgust. In fact, Hajime seemed to actively _want_ to spend time with him.

And Gundham had no idea how to react to that.

_**One, tries to fly away** _

_**And the other** _

On most occasions, they were at distant boundaries. Similar to the length of a wire, stretched between them, akin to two buildings by each other, side-to-side.

But sometimes, one would come from their side to the other’s end of the wire. It was never Gundham himself who did this.

Their time together was spent talking about animals, about sorcery, about talents. He knew that Hajime himself could not remember his talent - it was a fact that grated on the boy. Mortals were weak, held down by the smallest problems. He was above such things.

Despite that, Hajime was always the one who came to him, who engaged with him, who started their conversations, who opened himself up first. Gundham never made a move. All he could do...

_**Watches him close from that wire** _

...was simply watch, in hidden awe, at how this mortal could be so… open. How he could give away pieces of himself to the others, him included. And in turn, the others opened up to Hajime as well. They formed an understanding, a bond.

Oh, how Gundham coveted such a thing.

A bond, closer than any other - someone who was with him, who understood him and accepted him. Someone who… _loved_ him. But he wasn’t a fool. For the Overlord of Ice, such a thing was impossible.

So he wouldn’t try.

_**He says that he wants to as well** _

“Gundham,” says Hajime, smiling, as Kazuichi pouts behind him. That bright, beautiful, content smile that was directed at him. It warmed Gundham’s heart. “Do you want to join us?”

He knew. Knew what the two boys were planning on doing. He’d overheard Kazuichi telling Hajime about it. A trip to the beach, a bonding hangout, a party being held there. He knew it all. Hajime and Sonia were… probably the only people he really spent time with, excluding the loud girl who frequently passed by him and requested to see his Devas. But he found that he did not mind her company at times. The Dark Queen mainly spent her hours nowadays with the girls, and Kazuichi had already established that he didn’t want anything to do with Gundham. So it was mainly just Hajime.

And he wanted to go with them, to join them. If only to spend more time with the companionship of the others. And if that failed, then to bask in the light of Hajime’s company. Surely Hajime would not leave him in his solitude, since he had shown himself to desire Gundham’s company on multiple occasions before.

But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. To say ‘yes’. The possibility of what would happen. He just refused haughtily, laughing at the ‘mortals’ and claiming he was far superior to them, before walking away. He saw Hajime’s eyes turn away as Kazuichi huffed, muttering “I told you so.” before they walked across the bridge.

_**But he, is a liar** _

As Gundham walked to his cottage, the Devas appeared from within his scarf and looked at him. They had been with him for far longer than anyone else here, and they understood him. In fact, he understood himself as well.

It had not been pride or arrogance that had made him refuse. No matter what he said or how he acted, he could not lie to himself like that.

He had been afraid. Afraid of what would happen, what it would entail. And like a coward, he ran from it. How pathetic.

He didn't notice Hajime’s gaze following him for a few more moments before turning away. Despite all his boasts, Gundham couldn’t even do this one simple thing.

How truly pathetic of him.

_**I’ll believe it all** _

_**There’s nothing I won’t understand** _

Gundham laughs as he recounts the tale of how he had tamed the fearsome hellhound. “And thus, another mighty beast, brought down before my might!”

Sonia claps, awed, and Hajime smiles, albeit a bit exasperatedly.

“That is incredible, Gundham! You are unmatched in your prowess with animals!”

Gundham fought back the blush that threatened to overtake his face from the compliment. “Ah… Thank you, my Dark Queen.”

“So what happened to the fearsome hellhound?” asked Hajime, tilting his head, eyebrows raised.

“I took it into my care and raised it among all the other beasts. In fact, I was still caring for it when I arrived at Hope’s Peak Academy. Hopefully, my disciples are caring for the beasts in my absence.”

“When we leave this island, you _must_ introduce us to them! I insist!” Sonia clasped her hands together in a plea.

All of them were aware of the fact that some of them may not survive and leave the island, but they chose to ignore this in order to not ruin the evening.

“That would be nice… as long as they don’t attack us.” said Hajime.

“Do not worry. As long as I am by your side, such a thing will not happen.” Gundham smirked. He looked over the two before him. Sonia, the Dark Queen, who bore the same interests as him, and Hajime, the Enigma, the person whom he coveted, both together with him. The only people on this island who understood him, who believed him, who wanted to be with him. The thought brought a smile to his face, partially hidden by his scarf.

Just then, Kazuichi’s voice rang out, calling, “Miss Sonia!” It was getting closer by the second.

Sonia stood up. “Ah, it seems I must leave for now… Goodbye.”

The two boys weren’t fooled. It was clear she was avoiding Kazuichi. But with the way he acted towards her, they couldn’t really blame the princess.

“Damn,” says Hajime. “Seriously, that guy… How long is he gonna do this? Doesn't he see Sonia’s not interested at all? I wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up murdering him…”

Gundham had to agree with Hajime on that count.

_**I’ll believe it all** _

_**I won’t let go of your hand** _

He’s lying down with Hajime on the grassy floor of the ranch, and for once he has no idea what to say or do. It’s almost nerve-wracking.

To think, after all the trials and tribulations he has gone through, _love_ would be the thing to stop him in his tracks.

...It doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it should.

Hajime seems content to merely relax and watch the stars, arms bent behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Gundham sneaks a side glance at the brunet. He looks calm and easygoing at the moment, peaceful.

Gundham can’t hold back the happy smile at the sight. The breeder turns to look at the night sky to conceal the fact that he is smiling at Hajime and not the stars. To him, Hajime’s eyes, twinkling with his smile, is brighter than all the stars in the sky. A galaxy’s worth of stars could not be compared to the boy beside him.

Hajime spoke out of nowhere. “Wow… this is all… really wonderful, you know? I never thought I’d be able to relax like this during a killing game…”

Gundham nods. “Indeed. To the celestial bodies far above us, the events here are of no importance. They merely watch over us. Perhaps when someone dies, their spirit joins the stars, watching over us as well…”

Hajime chuckles. “You know, Gundham, you’re actually a pretty cool guy. When you’re not making your loud speeches.”

Gundham has no idea what to make of that. He knows that it’s a compliment, but what else? Is Hajime trying to say something else? Gundham understands trying to convey intentions with different words than he says outwardly, but is Hajime doing the same? Is there more to it?

He _wants_ there to be more to it. He wants to reach out and clasp Hajime’s hand in his own, to hold him and be held–

...

He’s so ridiculous. Needing the attention and validation of a mere mortal! How had this simple, common-looking one been the person to catch his eye?

Gundham may claim that he didn’t understand, but watching Hajime’s determination and resolve, especially during the trials, made it obvious to him. It was what was on the inside, not the outside, that mattered. And that was true in Hajime’s case.

**Two birds of a feather**

He had spent more time with the Dark Queen during their stay on the third island, as several people, including Hajime, were in the hospital taking care of those infected with the latest motive that Monokuma had come up with, named the Despair Disease.

Truly, while he felt for Hajime, Sonia understood him in a way no other being did. She was the most probable candidate should he choose to pass on his secrets to another.

He had been showing her how to properly handle his Devas when he sensed there was something on her mind.

“What is the matter, my Dark Queen?”

She looked up at him, startled.

“Well, it is nothing, really. I was merely worried about the disease's motive… I cannot help but feel that something worse will come of this than the last motives…” Then she blinked. “Ah…! I shouldn’t say such things, especially with our situation…” She shook her head. “I am sorry, Gundham. Please continue on what you were saying…”

But now Gundham is thinking, too. _Could_ something worse happen? Could this disease actually drive someone to commit murder? And if not, how long would it last? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. There was no point in worrying over such matters.

He and Sonia continued to speak on the dark ways of the occult well into the night. But little did the two of them know, Sonia’s prediction of something worse would come true shortly, in the murder of not one, but two of their classmates, and the insanity of a third.

**Say that they're always gonna stay together**

Sonia is telling him about Chiaki, gushing as she does. “She told me all about Japan’s video games and even played some with me! I lost, of course, but regardless, it was very fun! I enjoyed it immensely! Chiaki is such an amazing and caring person, and seeing her happy makes me very happy as well!”

Gundham is 99% sure that Sonia has an affectionate fancy for Chiaki, or as it was put, a “crush”. Whenever Sonia spoke of the Thoughtful One as of late, her cheeks were dyed a faint pink, and she would have a certain look in her eyes as though she was under a spell. In fact, two weeks before, he would have thought she _was_ under a spell.

Hajime was truly the first person that awakened such feelings in him. That was how Gundham had learned of the phenomenon called “love” - especially that of the romantic type and how it affected people, on a first-hand basis.

He wonders how Sonia can do it. How she can speak of her feelings, of her affection for another person so openly. Gundham hadn’t told another soul of his feelings for Hajime. If he ever did, then the person he would tell them to would most likely be Sonia.

“I could talk about Chiaki all day! But you probably don’t want to hear all that… Hm, that being said, Gundham, what about you?”

“What about me?” He already knew what she was asking. It was obvious.

“Do you have anyone on your mind? A specific person you care for?”

_**But one's never going to let go of that wire** _

He opened his mouth to answer: _“Hah! Of course not! As though any of the lowly mortals here would catch my eye!”_ But the look on Sonia’s face stops him. There is a slight knowing glint in her eyes, and the look on her face - she knows. Or has an idea of it, at least. Maybe not exactly who, but enough to know there _is_ someone.

“Ah… erm…” He trips over his own words, and he wants to slap himself. _Fool!_

Sonia leaned in close. “I am going on a “long shot”, as it is said, but from what I’ve seen, could this person be… Hajime?”

The blush on his face and the averting of his eyes is enough of an answer. Confronted directly with it, Gundham can’t bring himself to refute it. And the fact that someone else knows - while slightly worrying, also relaxes him a bit.

“Gundham,” says Sonia, hands clasped on her lap. “Do not worry. I will not speak of this to anyone, if you wish. And… this is just my opinion, but… I think you should try to convey your feelings to Hajime. I mean, before something happens and it becomes too late...”

Gundham looked down. What Sonia said was true. And yet...

_**He says that he will** _

“Hm… You are correct, my Dark Queen. Perhaps I will, in due time… Perhaps…” A lie.

Sonia clapped her hands together. “Wonderful! I am planning to tell Chiaki of my feelings for her sometime soon, so we could do it together, as a ‘double date’ if you would like!”

Huh. That _would_ be rather interesting… and sweet, as well, though he would never admit that. He wondered what the outcome of something like that would be.

“Yes, that would be ideal… It sounds perfect! In fact, we should begin preparations for that, just in case…” Empty words and promises fall from his mouth.

Sonia nods in agreement. But Gundham already knew his own truth, the moment the Dark Queen suggested that he communicate his feelings. He knows that despite whatever he said to her, he could never really bring himself to tell Hajime.

_**But he's just a liar** _

A coward when it truly mattered.

How pathetic of him, yet again.

_**Two birds on a wire** _

_**One, tries to fly away, and the other** _

He’s standing by the hotel entrance, arms crossed. Two figures come walking his way.

“Oh, hey Gundham.” said Hajime, arm half-raised in a wave. Next to him, Chiaki, the Thoughtful One, nodded her head in a greeting.

“Hmph… What are you two mortals intent on doing?”

“We’re going to play the video games on the arcade machines inside.” answers Chiaki.

“Do you… wanna play with us?” Hajime asks, scratching his head.

There it was again. An offer made by Hajime to him, to join them. Though, this time was much more simplistic. There was no large party this time, no other people. Simply him, Hajime and the Thoughtful One, who was much more favorable than a vast majority of the mortals here on the island. It should be a quick and easy decision.

Yet… Why was he hesitating?

_Refuse. A higher being such as yourself has no need for the weak companionship of mortals! There is no point to this!_

_However, I am actively seeking their companionship here! It’s not as though there are any others on this island anyways… And they are kind enough to offer it to me!_

_No, you fool! What are you thinking?! You don’t need this! Someone like you should not form attachments! Do not feel for them!_

_It is already too late for that, since that has happened regardless!_

“You should play with us… I think.” Chiaki’s voice tears Gundham’s attention from his inner debate. “I mean... you don’t have to play a lot, but you should at least give it a try… That wouldn’t hurt, right?”

She… has a point.

“Kehehehe… Hah! Very well, then! I will _destroy_ you! Let us go!” _Hurry up before I back out!_

“Sure, Gundham.” Hajime shrugged, smiling exasperatedly. The three of them entered and set up on the arcade as Chiaki explained the games to them.

“Okay, now we can start. Just sit in the chairs, I guess.”

They sat, Hajime in the middle, Gundham and Chiaki on each side. Hajime was so close to him that he was almost making contact with Gundham as he sat.

_**Watches him close from that wire** _

As they play, Gundham’s eyes slant over to look at Hajime several times, who is smiling and enjoying the game.

He doesn’t notice Chiaki occasionally glancing at him at the same time.

Of course, the Thoughtful One ended up beating them every time. Though, that _was_ her talent, after all.

“That was really fun, you guys.” Hajime says, after they’d finished playing.

“Mm… yeah,” Chiaki nods. “Thanks for playing with me, you two… Now I’m gonna be going and meeting with Sonia, so… zzzz…”

_She fell asleep? Just like that?_

“Chiaki! Hey, Chiaki!” says Hajime, snapping his fingers in front of her. Her eyes opened.

“Ah… I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Again?! How do you even do that, Chiaki?”

“My energy level’s just a bit depleted… it’s no problem. Anyways, bye…” With that, she walked away, leaving the two of them standing there.

Hajime looked at him. “So, you wanna do anything…?”

“Euh– W-well…” Curse his stuttering! “Hah! How presumptuous of you, Hajime Hinata! You seek to get close to me? A mortal like you? Such ridiculous ignorance! As if!”

“Oh…” Was it just him, or did Hajime look dejected at that? “Well then, I’ll be seeing you later…” The brunet turned and walked away.

_**He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar** _

Gundham immediately regrets it. He wants to call out, to bring Hajime back, to tell him he _does_ want to spend time with him. But the words refuse to come out of his mouth, and he finds himself standing, arm outstretched before he realizes and lowers it.

Later, in his cottage, Gundham clenches his fists and smacks himself on his forehead.

“Damn! You fool! You stupid fool!” He scolds himself. His Devas look on, concerned. “It shouldn’t be difficult! It should be easy in theory! Yet, why is it always so hard in reality?”

_Why… why can’t I just say it? It’s not like this was a particularly specific choice or anything, he just asked to spend time with you!_

Next time. Next time, he’ll definitely… definitely accept! In fact, he could try prompting Hajime himself sometime later...

Until then, he would continue as he was.

_**I'll believe it all** _

He’s at the ranch, taking care of the livestock. He doesn’t want to, but no one else knows how to properly deal with them, and he doesn’t want to leave such innocent creatures to go neglected.

His hand strokes the snout of the four-legged beast of black and white, or alternatively, a cow.

“Gundham?” He startles, turning around to find the Thoughtful One standing behind him. _How did she get so close without me noticing?_

“Yes? What?” He crossed his arms.

“Ah… I wanted to ask if you’d like to play video games with me.”

_With me? Why? Surely Hajime or the Dark Queen would be more viable options?_

As though she could see his thoughts, Chiaki shook her head. “Nah… Hajime and Sonia are both busy with other matters right now, and there’s no one else…”

He blinked in surprise. Had she somehow read his mind?

“I could guess at what you were thinking by the look on your face. So, are you gonna join me…?”

He looks back to the cow and, haltingly, says, “Fine.”

She seems to sense his hesitation, as she smiles warmly. “It’s okay. It’ll just be the two of us, if you’re worried about anyone else.”

The games in the arcade get more addicting the more time he spends on it, and no matter how hard he tries, he never manages to beat Chiaki.

After about twenty minutes, Chiaki speaks up in the middle of the round. “Is there something bothering you?”

Gundham looked at her. “What do you mean?”

She shoots the final point, winning the game again, and turns to him. “It seems like… there’s something eating at you.”

His first instinct is to refute her - but he sees her eyes. They hold boundless understanding and patience within them. She is the embodiment of calmness.

…

It wasn’t like she even knew what his worries were about. _Could_ he tell her?

“What do _you_ think it is?” He finds himself saying.

Chiaki looks back to the screen, which is now showing their scores. “I think… you’re unsure of something. About yourself, and also maybe about someone else as well.”

She hit the nail right on the head. But she wasn't done yet.

“You don’t really even have to tell me. But I’ve heard that talking about it with other people helps, and I want to help everyone here, in any way possible…”

“No… you’re right.” Gundham himself is surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. “I… am conflicted regarding my… _feelings_.”

Chiaki tilted her head. “About yourself? Or someone else?”

“...Mainly… the latter.”

“I thought as much.” She nodded. “It’s… about Hajime, right?”

He wasn’t even surprised this time. Chiaki was observant, and she didn’t have the moniker of “the Thoughtful One” for nothing. If anything, this was to be expected.

Chiaki shrugged. “I saw you looking at Hajime multiple times, and Sonia accidently mentioned to me that you talked to her about him. But even without her, I guessed that on my own from what I saw.”

Gundham got the feeling that there was something else Chiaki wasn’t saying, but decided not to pry.

The girl smiled warmly. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. It can stay a secret, if you want.”

_**There's nothing I won't understand** _

“Yes… I would like that.”

She looks at him, and there is something in her eyes. Something he cannot discern, but it is there.

“Maybe… you should try telling him. Or at least, give him some kind of indication. That wouldn’t hurt.”

What was with everyone and advising him to tell his feelings? It wasn’t as easy as it sounded for him.

“Just saying, it... might have a different outcome from what you’re imagining.”

…

Did she know something he didn’t?

“That’s all I wanted to say… What you do is up to you, though. See you later, Gundham.”

With that, she stood up and left, waving goodbye.

Gundham didn’t move from his position for another fifteen minutes until the Devas checked on him from his scarf. Waving off their concerns, he stood up and left as well.

_**I'll believe it all** _

Hajime had come to spend time with him again. Gundham wasn’t sure how to take it. On the one hand, he was happy that Hajime was continuously coming to spend time with him, just the two of them. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it.

This occasion especially.

It would be perfect to try and convey his feelings to Hajime now. But he was held back again. Always by the same things. Himself and his what-ifs.

_What if I’m overanalyzing it? What if he rejects me? What if the others find out? What if, what if, what if--_

He didn’t actually know what would come of it. Like it had been shown many times, things didn’t always turn out the way people expected. He wanted to act upon his thoughts. So that he could tell himself that he tried at the very least.

But he didn’t know of things from Hajime’s end. And that was something he wanted to be absolutely sure of.

“...Why do you keep following me?”

_**I won't let go of your hand** _

Hajime’s answer left him speechless for a moment. He considered the two of them very close friends?

Somehow that both thrilled Gundham and yet, made him unsure.

Was there something else behind Hajime’s words? Or did he truly think of them as “just friends”? Should he just ask him directly with this? How was he to tell?

_“It might have a different outcome from what you’re imagining.”_

“...Hajime Hinata.”

“Hm? Yeah?” The boy in question perked up at his name.

“I see… it seems… that you contain a singularity within you.”

“Huh? A singularity...? What do you mean, Gundham?” Hajime tilted his head in confusion.

Gundham crosses his arms. “The singularity... a being with no known limit, who can make the impossible possible. Someone who faces various barriers and obstacles, and yet, overcomes them and keeps going.”

“I’m… not really sure if I’m really something like that, except sometimes in the class trials, but if you think so, Gundham, then… I’m honored.” 

“Very well… Give me your hand.”

“Alright…” Hajime extends his arm towards him, hand open. Gundham’s fingers twitch in both anticipation and hesitation, and he reaches out and clasps Hajime’s hand in his before he backs out or does something equally foolish.

Hajime’s hand was warm, and strong. Comforting.

“With this, our contract is complete… I will not allow you to die without my permission.” As long as he was alive, he would make sure that Hajime would not die.

Hajime smiled.

Warm, bright and beautiful.

_**Two birds on a wire** _

That damned bear.

Where did he come up with these foul ideas?

This time, instead of simply placing something to try and encourage them to murder, he had completely changed the rules. He had made it so that if a murder did not occur, _everyone_ would die.

Absolutely despicable. Even Gundham himself, lord of darkness, wouldn’t do something as needlessly cruel as this.

Monokuma Tai-Chi. Every morning. How grueling, especially with the added effect of no food or water whatsoever…

_**One says “C’mon”** _

One day, as he headed to the tower for the morning exercise, he noticed a figure walking behind him slowly. They looked over, noticing him staring.

“Ah… Hey… Gundham…”

“Hajime?”

“Who else?” Hajime laughs weakly.

He looked exhausted. Much more than Gundham himself. Dark circles under his eyes, sunken cheeks, and a hunched-over figure. This was what several days of starvation did...

“Well? What are you waiting for? We must hurry to Monokuma Tai-Chi, lest that bear uses another of his horrid punishments. Come on.”

“I know… I know… I’m just… so tired…” Hajime took a deep breath, before staggering over alongside him.

_**And the other says** _

_**“I’m tired”** _

Together, the two of them walked to Monokuma Tai-Chi.

_**The sky’s overcast** _

For now, he was satisfied as there was a food source for the Devas.

But the same couldn’t be said for his classmates. There was no morale. No will to live. Everyone was willing to die collectively…

How foolish. What would that do? Nothing, absolutely nothing whatsoever!

The mood, the aura, the tension… it was all so bleak and suffocating. The sun was gone, hidden behind dark, gloomy rainclouds. Not even a sliver of light poked through.

His classmates wouldn’t last much longer. He didn’t want to see them suffer in pain anymore. He didn’t want to see them die. He didn’t want to see Hajime die.

So he decided.

That night, he would act.

_**And I'm sorry** _

A part of him wanted to apologize. To Hajime. To Sonia. To Nekomaru. To everyone. Another part of him reasoned _this has to be done. Someone must do something, and if it has to be me then so be it._

That entire day, and the morning after, two words went unspoken from Gundham, lingering in his thoughts.

_“I'm sorry.”_

...

It was just one more life. Nekomaru had become a robot - as unbelievable as that had been, he had already died once on that beach - and of everyone here, he was sure Nekomaru understood the situation better than anyone else here.

Whether Gundham lived or whether he died - or whether Nekomaru lived or died, the fact remained that a life would be taken. A life _had_ to be taken.

Besides, they had done this before. Every time, they had to deal with a friend’s passing and another’s execution. It was just that this time, he would be one of the aforementioned ones.

But no matter. He was simply one compared to the whole. They would walk over the ashes of his corpse to survive and keep living.

After all, his was only one life. Not of much importance compared to seven others.

_**One more or one less** _

It was the morning after he had committed his heinous deed. The clocks read 7:20, as he had manipulated them.

He sat seated with the Dark Queen and the Thoughtful One. They both looked exhausted, especially the Dark Queen. She resembled Hajime - eye bags, sunken cheeks.

She and the Thoughtful One were talking about trivial matters, when Sonia turned to Gundham and said in an unnaturally excited manner, “Ah! I forgot to tell you, Gundham, with all that has happened, but… Chiaki and I are officially romantic partners!”

Gundham stared in surprise. Chiaki nodded. “Yep. Sonia and I are dating now.”

“Considering our situation, I… wanted to make sure I at least conveyed my feelings before, well…” Sonia didn’t need to elaborate. They all understood. Though unbeknownst to the others, Gundham knew something they didn’t.

However, he… felt slightly envious. He wasn’t proud of saying it, but that was the truth. The Dark Queen had admitted her feelings to the Thoughtful One, as she had said, and she had been accepted. In fact, her feelings had been reciprocated. Yet, he was still agonizing over his own untold feelings for Hajime. It had been proven by the two girls that it may not be as hard as it seemed, but…

No. There was no use worrying over that right now. It wasn’t as though there was any time anymore, with what was to come soon.

_**Nobody's worried** _

The clock read 7:25, and they headed to the tower.

Sonia leaned close to him and conspiratorially asked, “So, have you told Hajime yet?”

His silence was enough of an answer. Sonia looked down. “Gundham…”

“Enough, my Dark Queen. It is… all right.” No it wasn’t.

Chiaki clicked the button and turned. Her eyes met his. “Gundham, I’m not usually the one to say these things, but I think it’s been long enough. The truth is, Hajime also–”

She was cut off by the sound of the door opening, Sonia’s gasp, and the sight that lay ahead.

_**Two birds on a wire** _

_**One, tries to fly away, and the other** _

The trial went as he had expected - as all the last trials had gone. The class debunked mystery after mystery, until all that was left was narrowing it down to the culprit.

The moment Hajime’s eyes connected with his, Gundham knew it was over.

_**Watches him close from that wire** _

Strangely enough, unlike the last trials, Hajime seemed… less enthusiastic here. In all the previous trials he had pushed through the blackened’s arguments as though he was on a roll, but his behavior here was… noticeably more reluctant.

When he had pieced the entire murder together, he looked at Gundham pleadingly.

“Why…?” asked Sonia, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Why bother? What point is there in asking a dead man?” He crossed his arms, looking away. For Hajime, of all people, to look at him like that… it hurt. Yet, the thought that he had saved Hajime’s life, along with everyone else’s here, satisfied him.

“Exactly my thoughts!” laughs Monokuma. “Since you don’t seem to be wanting to wait any longer, we may as well go on straight to the punishment! Now, without any further ado–”

“Wait!” a voice calls out. Gundham looks on, surprised. The yell had come from Hajime of all people.

“Tell us why. You… you have to. Please.”

Gundham sighed irritably and proceeded to explain his and Nekomaru’s duel. When he is done, Hajime looks down, simply saying one sentence, that somehow hits him right where it hurts.

“You… you did this for us, didn’t you? That’s why...”

So Hajime could tell. Impressive. But Gundham wasn’t willing to let that continue.

_**He says that he wants to as well** _

“Nonsense! As though I would do _anything_ for you puny mortals!” He cackles and laughs, boasting and feigning hatred. After all, he was just another trial, another corpse to be passed and stepped over. They look on silently, varying expressions - from anger, to sadness, to regret.

“All right! Since no one has any more objections, we’ll now begin with the punishment!”

“N-no!” Hajime calls out. His hand is outstretched to Gundham, as though he can reach him, and grab him and pull him back.

Gundham is stricken by the irony of the scene. Before, he had driven Hajime away and reached out for him as he walked off. Now, Hajime was reaching out for him as he walked to his death.

Hajime seemed to be struggling in getting his words out, and Monokuma wasn’t helping.

“I… I still…”

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got!”

“I haven’t… I still haven’t…”

“IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!!!”

“GUNDHAM!!!” screams Hajime, arm still outstreched.

And then Gundham is taken and dragged away.

_**But he, is a liar** _

He stands tall as the herd of beasts make their way steadily towards him. Overhead, a large screen displays his classmates, likely watching his execution.

Everyone looked unhappy and worried. Sonia was saddened, while Kazuichi stared in disbelief. What his eyes landed on last surprised him. Hajime appeared to be absolutely devastated, while Chiaki looked on sympathetically, her hand on his shoulder.

Gundham was confused. Why did Hajime look so distressed? He had seen from the previous executions that Hajime only looked conflicted during them - yet here was a completely different reaction than he had expected. And from the looks of it, Chiaki seemed to be the only one who understood why, as she attempted to comfort him.

The stampede came closer, and Gundham knew there was no more time to waste. Quickly, he drew the magical circle in the sand and activated it. When he next opened his eyes, he saw the stampede closing in before his body was stricken all over brutally.

At that moment, pieces of conversations and faces flashed in his mind.

_“Gundham, do you want to join us?”_

_“You know, Gundham, you’re actually a pretty cool guy.”_

_“I think you should try to convey your feelings to Hajime. I mean, before something happens and it becomes too late...”_

_“It seems like there’s something eating at you.”_

_“I think you’re unsure of something. About yourself, and also maybe about someone else as well.”_

_“Maybe you should try telling him. Or at least, give him some kind of indication. That wouldn’t hurt.”_

_“It might have a different outcome from what you’re imagining.”_

_“I care about you, Gundham. Whether you believe me or not, I consider you a very close and precious friend of mine.”_

_“Gundham, I’m not usually the one to say these things, but I think it’s been long enough. The truth is, Hajime also–”_

_“N-no... I... I haven’t… I still haven't...”_

_“GUNDHAM!!!”_

_A hand reaching out desperately for him._

_..._

Ah.

Now he understood.

And oh, how it tore him apart on the inside.

But it was too late.

All he could hope for now was that his sacrifice would not be in vain. That Hajime would understand. But surely, he would. He had been bestowed the title of the Singularity, after all!

Yes… all Gundham could do now, was hope, and believe in his friends.

He closed his eyes as death walked towards him.

And all went black.

_**Two birds on a wire...** _

_**One flies away, and the other...** _

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* what have I done
> 
> Me: What's better and sadder than unrequited love?
> 
> Me: Love that's requited but NEVER HAPPENS UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE. MWAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about the ending
> 
> Comments and opinions are appreciated too!


End file.
